harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Isthealice/Poradnik edytowania w trybie źródłowym
''Hej, '' jakiś czas temu przygotowałam wątek, w którym pytałam was o opinie na temat edytowania. Wiele pytań budziło kwestie sporne, ale udało się wyjaśnić kilka spraw. Zdecydowałam się stworzyć poradnik do edytowania w trybie źródłowym (nie w VE) i początkowo pomógł mi przy nim Michnar (nagłówek „Wstęp”). Efekty mojej pracy przedstawiam poniżej. Mam nadzieję, że poradnik rozwieje wątpliwości i pomoże podczas edytowania. Jeśli brakuje w nim jakiegoś punktu, proszę o informację. Jeśli planujesz wzorować się na moim poradniku przy tworzeniu swojego, to umieść informację o źródle i podaj link do mojego poradnika. Ciepło pozdrawiam. Na wstępie Podstawą dla pisania dobrych artykułów na Harry Potter Wiki jest rzecz jasna - wiedza. Jednakże ważne, aby znać także wszystkie kwestie techniczne, jakie powinien zawierać porządny artykuł - owe kwestie poruszymy w tym oto poradniku. Jeśli masz więcej pytań, zajrzyj na stronę: pomoc, zakładkę zaawansowana edycja, a przede wszystkim zapoznaj się z regulaminem. Jak rozpocząć edycję artykułu? Jeżeli chcesz edytować cały artykuł, klikasz opcję "edytuj" przy tytule. Jeśli natomiast chciałbyś edytować konkretną sekcję, klikasz opcję "edytuj" przy tytule odpowiedniej sekcji. Możesz również stworzyć nowy artykuł, klikając na czerwony napis w artykule, bądź po prawej stronie wciskając Współtwórz, a następnie Dodaj stronę. Pamiętaj, by tworząc nowy artykuł nie dodawać cudzysłowu amerykańskiego ("takiego")! Możesz edytować w dwóch edytorach. * VisualEditor, który jest prawdopodobnie najprostszy dla początkujących, ale problematyczny przy bardziej skomplikowanych operacjach, jest to też najnowsza forma edytowania na Wikii; jest automatycznie ustawiany dla nowych kont na Wikii. Ukazuje artykuł w takiej postaci, w jakiej widzimy artykuł w przeglądarce, dodatkowo można wejść w nim do trybu źródłowego podczas edytowania. * Edytor klasyczny, który można włączyć w preferencjach (strzałka przy ikonce twojego awatara na głównym pasku --> preferencje --> Edycja --> Doświadczenie --> Ustawienie klasycznego edytora źródłowego). W tym samym miejscu można ustawić edytor źródłowy. Edytor klasyczny pozwala wykonywać skomplikowane operacje i ukazuje nam wygląd artykułu od strony technicznej. Edytor klasyczny daje największe możliwości. Edytowanie za pomocą kodu może wam się wydawać trudne na początku, ale uwierzcie - przy bliższym wniknięciu łatwo się przekonać, że ta forma jest najlepsza. W wypadku szablonów, infobox najprościej wstawiać w trybie wizualnym, a później poprawiać kod w trybie źródłowym. Skupimy się na przedstawieniu wam sposobu edytowania w edytorze klasycznym, wytłumaczymy oznaczenia kodów, co wstawiać i jak, aby edytowanie w tym trybie stało się przyjemniejsze i... łatwe! 500px|center Otwieramy edytor klasyczny Po wejściu w edytor, mamy pole tekstu (bądź jego brak, w przypadku pustych artykułów) oraz pasek narzędzi, który pomaga nam podczas edycji. 500px|center Wszystkie okienka są podpisane, więc można najechać na nie myszką i widzimy czego dotyczy dany przycisk. Obok nich mamy rozwinięcie o nazwie "więcej +", które pozwala nam zajrzeć do stosowanych skrótów wikitekstu, czyli pauzy, półpauzy, wszelkie kody i inne udogodnienia, o których za chwilę. Następnie mamy pole, w którym możemy opisać zmiany. Pomaga to użytkownikom sprawdzających aktywność na to, by dowiedzieć się o zmianach, które nastąpiły, zanim się wejdzie w artykuł. W razie wątpliwości, można zasugerować się jedną z opcji w "kliknij, aby wybrać". Ponieważ w trybie klasycznym nie widzimy końcowego wyglądu artykułu jak w Visual Edytorze, istnieje możliwość podglądu. W zależności od tego, czy chcemy sprawdzić wygląd strony na komórce, czy komputerze, mamy opcję "podgląd" oraz dwa obrazki: telefon i monitor, na które wystarczy kliknąć. Po skończeniu edycji mamy w prawym górnym rogu komunikat "Publikuj", co umożliwia nam zapis zmian i publikację. Początek artykułu Gdy tworzymy nowy artykuł, musimy go zdefiniować. Tytuł należy pogrubić, a po nim należy wstawić pauzę, która jest dostępna w pasku narzędzi przy rozwinięciu opcji „więcej + ”. Możemy pogrubić tytuł na dwa sposoby: zaznaczyć tekst, który chcemy pogrubić i kliknąć na literkę "B" w pasku narzędzi, albo zrobić to ręcznie: wpisując przed i po tytule „''' ”. Oba sposoby dają ten sam efekt. Infoboks Czyli ramka z boku artykułu, w której zawarte są najważniejsze informacje. W przypadku strony z jakąś postacią, w infoboksie znajdować się będzie tabela z najważniejszymi danymi, oraz grafika, która przedstawi nam zdjęcie/rysunek odnoszący się do artykułu. Gdy oglądamy go na przeglądarce, Infoboks zawsze znajduje się na samej górze po prawej stronie, a to oznacza, że tworząc go w edytorze klasycznym, należy go wpisać na samym początku. Jak zacząć? Dobrze na początek znać budowę infoboksu, a łatwo się z nią zapoznać, wchodząc na tę stronę. 400px|center Zwróć uwagę, że infoboks zaczyna i kończy się klamrą, która przy zamknięciu znajduje się w osobnej linijce. Ułatwia to pracę w trybie źródłowym. Co wpisywać do infoboksu, a co nie? Jeśli wahasz się, czy informacja, którą chcesz dodać, bądź która znajduje się w infoboksie jest przydatna, poniżej kilka rad (na podstawie infoboksu o postaciach): * Status kwi – jest konieczny. Jeśli go nie znamy, a w żadnych źródłach również nie ma na ten temat informacji, wpisujemy status krwi Nieznany. W niektórych przypadkach wykluczają się poszczególne statusy krwi. Tak jest np. u Ślizgonów. Wiemy, że do Slytherinu nie przyjmowali mugolaków, więc osoby z tego domu mogły mieć status krwi: Czysta lub półkrwi – i właśnie tak zapisujemy w infoboksie (o ile nie znamy statusu krwi). * Płeć – w większości przypadków możemy ją określić. Nie musimy wpisywać pełnej nazwy, wystarczą skróty K (Kobieta) lub M (Mężczyzna). Gdy płci nie jesteśmy pewni, pole omijamy. * Rasa – jeśli chodzi o ludzi, rasą jest Człowiek. W przypadku artykułów o kilku osobach (np. artykuł Dzieci Dudleya Dursleya), wpisujemy Ludzie (ale o kwadratowych nawiasach za chwilę). W przypadku pozostałych pól, jak włosy, rodzina, oczy, urodziny itd. – jeśli informacji nie posiadamy, to pól nie uzupełniamy. Jeśli po wejściu w tryb źródłowy pojawi wam się np zapis: |śmierć = To śmiało możecie to usunąć. Zróbmy nagłówek rozdziału Okej, udało nam się zdefiniować tytuł, ale jeśli chcemy napisać więcej, dobrze jest podzielić tekst na rozdziały, czyli przyporządkować konkretne informacje pod daną sekcję. Na Harry Potter Wiki rodzajów artykułów jest mnóstwo, dlatego jeśli tworzymy artykuł po raz pierwszy, najlepiej otworzyć na karcie inny, o podobnej tematyce, by móc się na nim wzorować w razie wątpliwości. Do tego można posłużyć się wyszukiwarką, wpisując w niej hasło (np. mugol). Kiedy już wiemy jak podzielić tekst, należy stworzyć nagłówek rozdziału. Do tego możemy wpisać i zaznaczyć wybrany tekst, np. (w artykule o postaci) "Biografia", a następnie najechać na obrazek z literką "A" w pasku narzędzi – automatycznie stworzy się z tego nagłówek rozdziału. Możemy to też zrobić ręcznie, dwukrotnie wpisując symbol równości przed i za wybranym tekstem ( Tekst ). Zwróć uwagę, że stosujemy spację pomiędzy znakami, aby tekst był czytelniejszy podczas pracy w tym trybie. W przypadku wykorzystania symbolu "A" w pasku narzędzi, spacja stworzy się automatycznie. W przypadku nagłówków podrozdziałów, wystarczy dopisać po jednym znaku równości z przodu i z tyłu wybranego tekstu, czyli mamy w sumie 3 znaki równości po obu stronach ( Tekst ). Czas na odnośnik Zazwyczaj podczas tworzenia artykułu pojawią się informacje na temat innych postaci, miejsc, wydarzeń, etc. Można dodać do nich odnośnik, czyli zaznaczyć wybrany fragment tekstu w taki sposób, aby przeniósł nas do odpowiedniego artykułu. Zrobienie tego jest banalnie proste – najpierw należy wpisać dwukrotnie lewy, kwadratowy nawias, a następnie wpisać tytuł artykułu. Odnośnik zamykamy dwukrotnie prawym, kwadratowym nawiasem. Będzie odróżniał się błękitnym kolorem. A jak to wygląda w praktyce? 600px|center Na zdjęciu zaznaczono 3 odnośniki, jednak różnią się między sobą. Poniżej krótko o każdym z nich: * 1''' – najzwyklejszy odnośnik. Używa się go wtedy, gdy nazwa artykułu się nie odmienia. * '''2 – odnośnik, którego nazwa odmienia się w zależności od budowy zdania. Po przekształceniu jego nazwa brzmi całkowicie inaczej, więc należy wpierw podać nazwę artykułu, do którego chcemy zostać przeniesieni, a następnie użyć pionowej kreski „ | ”. Za nią wpisujemy pożądaną nazwę i zamykamy odnośnik prawym, podwójnym, kwadratowym nawiasem. * 3''' – odnośnik, który podobnie jak w przypadku nr. 2 różni się w nazwie w zależności od budowy zdania. Różnicą tu jest fakt, że wystarczy tylko dostawić końcową literę, a w środku wyraz się nie zmienia. Nie należy wówczas wpisywać dwóch nazw jak w przykładzie nr. 2, a jedynie dodać ostatnią literę po zamknięciu odnośnika kwadratowym nawiasem. '''Zwróć uwagę, by nie stawiać spacji, gdy zamkniemy nawias. Pamiętaj, aby nie przesadzać z ilością odnośników w tekście. Jeśli w artykule dodasz np. hiperłącze do Hermiony Granger, to nie dodawaj go ponownie linijkę niżej. Oczywiście nie ma nic złego w dodaniu odnośników w przypadku dłuższych odstępów czasowych, gdy artykuł jest długi. Odnośnik zewnętrzny, czyli linkujemy np. Pottermore Czasami chcemy zalinkować strony, które nie są na tej wiki. Przykładowo są to strony z Pottermore, które służą jako źródło, skąd mamy daną informację. Podczas linkowania stron zewnętrznych nie dajemy podwójnego nawiasu ( ). Jak więc linkować? Przykład 1: Chcemy przesłać adres strony http://www.filmweb.pl: Zapisujemy to tak: http://www.filmweb.pl Finalnie po zapisaniu zmian wygląda to tak: http://www.filmweb.pl Przykład 2: Chcemy przesłać adres strony filmweb, ale w taki sposób, aby strona nazywała się „Link do Filmwebu”, a po kliknięciu na nią przenosiło do http://www.filmweb.pl Zapisujemy to tak: Link do Filmwebu Finalnie wygląda to tak: Link do Filmwebu Jak więc łatwo zauważyć, po linku do strony robimy spację i zapisujemy swoją nazwę. Dodanie grafiki Podczas dodawania zwykłego zdjęcia na wiki, możemy go dodać albo podczas edytowania (ale to za chwilę), albo klikając w nawigacji na Ekslporuj, a następnie Obrazy. Po prawej mamy opcję dodania nowego obrazu, a następnie prześlij go z komputera. Pamiętaj o dodaniu licencji. W następnym punkcie znajduje się opis dodania licencji, który pomoże wam dopasować obraz do wybranych zasad. Jeśli dodajemy obraz podczas edytowania artykułu, to w Visual Edytorze możemy to zrobić, klikając na pasku pod nazwą Akapit obrazek przedstawiający krajobraz. W edytorze źródłowym obraz dodaje się, klikając na znak przypominający ramę w pasku nawigacji (po prawej stronie linii poziomej). Grafikę możemy dodać za pomocą opcji "wybierz plik", a następnie "Prześlij". Po naciśnięciu mamy przed sobą pole, w którym można wpisać pomocne hasło w znalezieniu grafiki (jeśli już istnieje na wiki). Po wybraniu, możemy od razu zaznaczyć opcję "wstaw obraz", albo poszperać w opcjach i dokładnie określić wielkość, nagłówek obrazu czy jego rozmieszczenie w tekście. Pamiętaj, aby nazwać swoją grafikę w taki sposób, by była łatwa do znalezienia! Unikaj nazw typu djcjwocnocw.jpg ;) ' Licencje do grafik center|500px Podczas dodawania grafik (bądź po jej dodaniu) należy przypasować jej licencję, która określi, dlaczego dany plik jest na wiki. Na obrazku znajdują się wszystkie rodzaje licencji. Najczęściej jest stosowana ''zgodnie z zasadami dozwolonego użytku (gdy grafika jest wzięta z wyszukiwarki) oraz z zastrzeżonymi prawami autorskimi (czyli te obrazy, które sam stworzyłeś, np. rysunki, osobiste zdjęcia czy grafiki). Jeśli nie masz pewności, poproś administrację o pomoc w dopasowaniu licencji. Jeśli chcemy dodać licencję podczas dodawania pliku, to wystarczy rozwinąć pasek (patrz: zdjęcie wyżej) i kliknąć odpowiednią opcję. Jeśli dodajemy licencję, gdy plik już znajduje się na wiki, wystarczy kliknąć na niego, a następnie w prawym górnym rogu wejść w opcję więcej. Przejdziemy na stronę, którą możemy edytować tak jak artykuł. Wchodzimy w tryb edycji i wpisujemy odpowiednią nazwę: * (zgodnie z zasadami dozwolonego użytku) * (z zastrzeżonymi prawami autorskimi) * (na licencji Creative Commons‎) * (plik znajdujący się w domenie publicznej) * (grafiki na nieokreślonej licencji) Jak dodać przypisy? Wiele informacji w artykule może budzić kontrowersje, dlatego dobrze jest dodać przypisy, by uwiarygodnić artykuł. Do stworzenia przypisu, należy wpisać (w trybie źródłowym, nie VE) następujący kod: Tekst Gdy nasz przypis chcemy wstawić na końcu zdania, to pamiętajmy, że kropkę wstawiamy '''po przypisie, a nie przed. Po dodaniu przypisów, należy umieścić na dole artykułu (przed interwiki i kategoriami) następujący szablon: Dzięki temu szablonowi, po zatwierdzeniu zmian będziemy mogli znaleźć nasz tekst z komendy "" wypunktowany. ---- Jeśli chcemy powielić przypis, tzn. umieścić ten sam w kilku miejscach, mamy na to następującą komendę: źródło Wpisujemy ją przy pierwszym użyciu danego przypisu. W miejscu źródła możecie wpisać zwykły tekst, czy dać link. W następnych miejscach, w których chcecie dodać ten sam przypis, wystarczy wkleić następujący kod: Proste? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Nie bójcie się próbować. Zobacz to zdjęcie! Czasami w artykule dodajemy przypisy, które nie są tekstem, a zdjęciami. Komunikat zazwyczaj brzmi Zobacz to zdjęcie. Ale w jaki sposób mnie przenosi do pliku, klikając w przycisk to? Schemat jest dość prosty i wygląda następująco: Zobacz to zdjęcie. Jak widać, wystarczy przed słowem Plik dodać dwukropek, a następnie wstawić nazwę naszego pliku... i gotowe! Jaką dać kategorię? Artykuł ma się ku końcowi i pamiętajmy, by dodać do niego kategorię, aby można go było łatwiej znaleźć. Jak to zrobić? Na samym dole artykułu wpisujemy następującą komendę: Kategoria:Tekst. Po dwukropku, w miejscu Tekstu wpisujemy wybraną kategorię i możliwie najlepiej ją dopasowujemy, nie tworząc przy tym zbędnych kategorii. Na koniec zamykamy tekst dwukrotnym, kwadratowym nawiasem (jak w przypadku odnośnika). Nie pisz kategorii po przecinku, każdą z nich zapisz osobno, czyli powtórz proces wpisywania. Sortowanie, czyli defaultsort Defaultsort to zabieg polegający na uporządkowaniu artykułu według określonych przez nas zasad. Przykładowo w artykule "Harry Potter", artykuł zostanie automatycznie przyporządkowany w liście artykułów pod literą "H" (czyli tak, jak się zaczyna). W przypadku uporządkowywania go, zaczynając od drugiego członu (w tym wypadku od nazwiska), można zastosować defaultsort. Szablon przedstawia się następująco (przykładowo dla artykułu "Harry Potter"): Kiedy zatwierdzimy zmiany, artykuł będzie można znaleźć na liście pod literką "P", czyli od nazwiska bohatera. Defaultsort można stosować w wielu przypadkach. Zarówno postaci, jak i rodzin, aktorów, etc. A czym są interwiki? Ogólnie mówiąc, są to linki do artykułów w innym języku. Każdy artykuł na wiki może nas przenieść do niemieckiej czy angielskiej wiki. By dodać interwiki, należy wejść na wikię w innym języku (np. poprzez interwiki z innego, przykładowego artykułu) i znaleźć poszukiwaną przez nas stronę, która będzie odpowiadać naszemu artykułowi. Wikie mają swoje uniwersalne skróty (w przypadku angielskiej jest to en, niemieckiej de, itd.). Gdy mamy już nazwę, wpisujemy następującą treść u dołu artykułu (przykładowo dla anglojęzycznej): en:Nazwa Strony i gotowe! Co to jest tabber? Aby ułatwić rozmieszczenie dużej ilości tekstu, posegregować ją w zależności od danej sekcji, można posłużyć się tabberem. W artykułach jest to stosowane w przypadkach np. piosenek, które mają wersję polską i angielską. Jest to również wygodne na profilu, czy nawet w wątku. Tabber tworzy się za pomocą następującego kodu: |-| Nagłówek 1 = Dowolny tekst z nagłówka pierwszego. |-| Nagłówek 2= Dowolny tekst z nagłówka drugiego. W praktyce wygląda to następująco: |-| Nagłówek 1 = Dowolny tekst z nagłówka pierwszego. |-| Nagłówek 2 = Dowolny tekst z nagłówka drugiego. Dodajemy Filmweb i IMDb Jak wiadomo, aktorzy grają w różnych filmach i można zalinkować ich strony na popularnym Filmwebie i IMDb za pomocą prostego szablonu. Przykładowo, dla Johny'ego Deppa wzór wygląda następująco: Do Filmwebu: (wersja, gdy strona w linku posiada cyfry to przykładowo ) Do IMDb: Powyższe kody wystarczy umieścić na dole artykułu, przed interwikiami i kategoriami, a ich poprawne dodanie gwarantuje nam, że link przeniesie nas do wybranej strony. No dobra, szablon mamy, ale skąd są te dziwne cyferki i dlaczego w szablonie do Filmwebu Johny na kropkę? Już tłumaczę. 400px|center|Przykład Po wejściu na strony, do których chcemy linkować, musimy spojrzeć na ich adres. Zgodnie z powyższym wzorem, link do Filmwebu zawiera kropkę, którą również stosujemy do naszego szablonu. Jeśli zaś wejdziemy na profil osoby na IMDb, to wystarczy nam numer, który pojawi się w linku. Przepisujemy go zgodnie ze schematem i w ten sposób mamy szablony do dwóch stron. Pamiętajcie, żeby wcześniej kliknąć podgląd i sprawdzić, czy wasz link działa. Infoboks zaklęcia W infoboksie o zaklęciach należy wiedzieć, co gdzie wpisać do tabeli. Często to się myli, ale obecny szablon został zmodyfikowany tak, aby ułatwić jego dopasowanie. Poniżej przedstawię wartości i to, co należy do nich wpisać: Dla przykładu zaklęcia Cruciatus: Formuła = Crucio Wymowa = Krucjo Typ = Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne Ruch ręką = Wycelować w ofiarę Kolor światła = Brak/czerwone Efekt = Zadaje niewyobrażalny ból przeciwnikowi Zauważ, że niektóre zaklęcia mają taką samą nazwę, formułę i wymowę. Wówczas NIE uzupełniamy wartości Formuła/Wymowa, ponieważ się nie zmienia. Jeśli też nie znamy np. ruchu ręką, to również nie uzupełniamy pola. Za kulisami, Ciekawostki Zdarza się, że posiadamy informacje, które nie pasują do treści artykułu i nie wiadomo, gdzie je umieścić. Są to np. informacje zza kulis kręcenia filmu, fabuły gry, czy ogólne ciekawostki. Sekcję Za kulisami tworzymy dla treści związanych z filmami, grami itp. Czasami informacje z tej sekcji pasują również do sekcji Ciekawostki i nie będzie błędem, jeśli takie zdania znajdą się pod takim nagłówkiem. Jeśli posiadamy treści, które są ciekawostką np. z pierwszych wersji scenariusza Rowling, to tworzymy sekcję Ciekawostka (jeśli jest to tylko jedna informacja) lub Ciekawostki (więcej niż jedna). W przypadku, gdy chcemy wskazać różnice między książką a filmem, możemy stworzyć osobną sekcję Różnice między książką a filmem, ale jeśli tych informacji jest niewiele, a w artykule znajduje się już nagłówek Za kulisami lub Ciekawostki, to nie będzie błędem, gdy taka informacje znajdą się pod jednym z tych nagłówków. Na koniec Skończyłeś/aś pisać artykuł... Sprawdź jeszcze raz, czy jest on wykonany poprawnie. Błędy ortograficzne są podkreślane, więc postaraj się ich unikać. Upewnij się, że twój artykuł jest zgodny z polityką edycji, a w razie pytań skontaktuj się z administracją. Powodzenia w edytowaniu! Zobacz też Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach